


That Way

by Godkinnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godkinnie/pseuds/Godkinnie
Summary: Picture a life where George Weasley is your best friend and Fred  Weasley is the love of your life. This is a reader x Fred Weasley songfic about you telling someone the story of how you got together. This story is just very sweet and inspired by the song "that way" by Tate McRae
Relationships: Fred Weasley - Relationship, Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	That Way

**Author's Note:**

> I used to hate songfics but this was a daydream I had last night and I wanted to share it with others in love with Fred Weasley.

That way 

“Run me in circles”  
“Like you always do”

Fred Weasley, we have had a more or less complex relationship, he always teases me but like in a loving way, calls me stupid but somehow really cute pet names, and always knew the right words. I'd call him Freddie just to annoy him a tad and steal his sweaters when I'm cold or just out of things to wear.

I still remember when we first officially met; I was studying for an upcoming test in potions with a friend in my fifth year, I ended up face down in a pillow and dead asleep. In the morning a group of sixth years tried to wake me up, Fred was the one to be successful by tickling my neck. I woke up in a panic like anyone would do, the twins and their friends laughed but then asked if I was ok. Before that day I just knew the Weasley twins as the pranksters a year above me.

“I don't know where to start”  
“But I can play the part”

Most can't tell them apart but I could, when I see them walking by id study their faces to see what's different. Fred has a bump on his nose and George doesn't but once I started to know them better I could tell them apart just off of personality. They are both childish but George is more of a sweetheart, more gentle in his touch and voice when serious; Fred has a more dominant personality and would take his pranks too far if George wasn't there to hold him back a bit.

“We say we’re friends”  
“But I'm catching you across the room”

The friend I was studying with dipped before I woke up, still being tired, Fred said he'd walk me to my dorm. We joked and talked all the way back to my dorm and by the time we got to my dorm I invited him to skip class and take a nap with me. At first, he was hesitant to lay in bed with a girl he hardly knew but I can be very charming. We originally laid on our backs, looking up at the stars I painted above my bed. After a few minutes of us laughing at how bad my painting was, I turned to face him and I lightly poked around his face pointing out all the small little differences I believed he and George had. When I woke up from my nap my face was in the palm of his hand and our legs entwined. He ended up waking up because I started laughing when I realized he was starting to drool.

“But friends don't look at friends that way “

“Friends don't look at friends that way”

After that day we slowly started to hang out in private to have long talks about topics that don't tend to pop up in the regular small talk. When not alone we just smiled and waved when we crossed paths, we didn't want to deal with all the questions our friends would have about our new friendship. I'd see him with different girls around the school and he'd see me leaving my friend's dorm after long nights of studying. After a while, I started hanging out with him and George publicly.

“Can't even tell if “  
“I love or hate you more”  
“You've got me addicted”  
“And I can't tell whos keeping score”

George and I hit it off right away but not in the same way I and Fred did, George was just a close friend to me but Fred was always a bit more than that. If I didn't know better I'd think Fred got jealous of how close George and I got platonically. The twins and I used to play hide and sneak in the woods but with a buddy system for the hiders. Being up close with George and in tight spaces felt light and normal but, when it was Fred and I it was,, different. When he'd look me in the eyes I'd go light-headed and it was like we were the only people in the world, when he held me tight it was like the floor turned into cloud 9 and we were flouting.

“I know what you mean when you act like that”  
“But you don't know it's breaking my heart”

We never really talked about the spark we had, we talked about everything but it actually. As months went by he stopped seeing other girls and I was spending most of my free time with the twins. When we'd run into their little brother Ron and his friends George and Ron would gang up on Fred and tease him calling me his girlfriend, id just sat back and laugh with Hermione and harry.

“Said that it was never gonna happen”  
“Then almost kissed me in the dark”

One night the twins and I snuck out to the lake to watch the sunset and try out some new products they were working on. We had brought blankets to lay on but forgot to bring snacks so we ended up just picking wild berries not knowing if they'd kill us or not. Now the berries definitely did not kill us but we did get this weird high from them. They made us feel like we were floating and the earth around us seemed so warm and colorful even though the sun was down. As the night went on I went from my own blanket to cuddle up in Fred or what I called him, Freddie's arms. By that time we had no idea where George had gone but in the morning when sneaking back into the dorms at sunrise George was there to welcome us back.

“But friends don't look at friends that way”  
“Friends don't look at friends that way”

By summertime one of us finally made a move on the other ( it was me), after a long and close call quidditch game that Gryffindor won in the end Freddie picked me up for a victory hug like always but this time when he pulled away I was lost in the moment and kissed him. Summer came and went, we wrote to each other twice a week and I actually spent the last week at the Weasleys. They were all very kind and supportive of Fred and I and just being in that house is like a dream come true, the energy and love in their walls are so overwhelming yet comforting. Looking back on the past two years I wouldn't want to change a thing. In the end, I'm at my happiest I've ever been. The twins mean the world to me, they are my best friend and the love of my life.

“But friends don't look at friends that way”  
“Friends don't look at friends that way”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this song on my playlist " being in love with a Weasley" my Spotify is triggered.loser


End file.
